


Oh, When the Sky Comes Falling Down

by Shleapord



Series: Hey, Brother [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Billy Kaplan can see the future, Billy Kaplan is a Telepath, Billy's powers, Gen, Spoilers for ep9 Season Finale, and i wrote this accordingly, look - Freeform, these kids are gonna be WEIRD when they get outta here, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleapord/pseuds/Shleapord
Summary: As the red gets closer to the house, Billy’s head gets quieter. People are scared, and then they’re gone from his mind. Tommy is scared. Billy doesn’t want Tommy to be gone. Billy is scared too, and he also doesn’t want to be gone.Billy teleports himself and Tommy out of the Hex at the last moment, and together they have to learn how to live outside of Westview.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Maximoff & Tommy Maximoff, dear god which last names are we supposed to use
Series: Hey, Brother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199657
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	1. For You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I have a lot of Billy Kaplan (maximoff??) feelings okay

Billy sees the red closing in from outside the window

Tommy is silent next to him. He’s scared. He doesn’t say that to Billy, but Billy and Tommy never need words to communicate. Out loud, that is. They had always performed for Mama though. 

Downstairs, Mama and Dad are doing... something. Dad is full of love. Mama is grieving Dad and Billy and Tommy. That’s strange. Billy and Tommy are still here. Billy turns his attention back to the window.

As the red gets closer, Billy’s head gets quieter. People are scared, and then they’re gone from his mind.

Tommy is scared. Billy doesn’t want Tommy to be gone. Billy is scared too, and he also doesn’t want to be gone. Billy can feel how scared Tommy was. Billy can feel that Tommy can feel how scared Billy is. 

Billy doesn’t want to be gone. Billy doesn’t want Tommy to be gone. Tommy grabs Billy’s hand. Billy doesn’t want to be gone. The minds are disappearing. Billy doesn’t want Tommy to be gone. Mama is crying downstairs. Billy doesn’t want to be gone. The red is closing in. If you’re scared you’re gone. Billy doesn’t want Tommy to be gone. 

Billy and Tommy are standing in an abandoned group of buildings in a field. As Billy reorients himself, he sees Tommy see the last of the red disappear. “It’s okay”, he says, or maybe thinks, because everything is very confusing, and as long as he gets the point across either works. “Mama will find us. She said she’ll always be there for us, no matter what.”


	2. There is nothing in this world i wouldn't do

One month later, as Billy builds another house, he’s not so sure about what he said. It’s been a month, and people keep chasing him and Tommy out of every town they come across. Apparently, Billy building a replica of Mama’s house using his magic is “weird” and “unnatural” and “going to call the FBI”, which, rude. So finally he and Tommy gave up and decided to just build their house in the woods, and Tommy could run into town and get anything they needed. Although, Tommy taking food from the big food supply place is “theft” and “how is he so fast” and “going to call the FBI”, so he only does it when other people won’t see. 

They’re going to live in the woods, in a “state” called “Colorado”, because Billy wanted to see mountains and Tommy decided the “Appalachians” weren’t big enough. Billy doesn’t tell Tommy that he thinks it’s closer to Mama, because whenever he mentions Mama Tommy gets sad and then angry and Billy doesn’t like making people angry or sad because then he feels angry and sad. 

Tommy runs up to Billy, breaking him out of his thoughts. He’s brandishing a soda cup, and he’s excited about something. He’s saying something too fast for Billy to hear, but he can see it just fine. There’s a festival happening in town, something about free food. 

Well. Free food that doesn’t get you yelled at when you take it is always a plus. He tells Tommy to go for it, and Tommy grabs him. They run off to town. 

There’s a lot of people in town, much more than Billy expected. There’s balloons, and food, and music everywhere. Above all, there’s voices, everywhere. People telling each other about their day, people telling themselves what they were seeing, people telling, telling, telling. 

There’s a man balancing on a stack of chairs. The crowd makes a circle around him, cheering. A girl runs by Tommy, and a girl will run into the chairs. She isn’t looking where she is going, caught up in a game of tag. She pushes through the crowd. The man is falling, and the man is going to fall. 

The girl hits the chairs. The man falls. Billy throws out his hands, and the man is no longer falling. 

A man is floating, suspended by blue light. The voices scream, and people look around frantically, trying to see who saved the man. Tommy is scared suddenly. Strange, all Billy did was save someone. 

Someone sees Billy’s outstretched hand and points. The man drops the last few feet to the ground. Billy waves nervously, and men are grabbing Tommy, restraining him to a wall. Billy is screaming. 

He blinks. People are turning to look at him and Tommy, and he sees a few of them reaching for a phone. People are starting to talk, to each other and themselves. The voices are climbing.

As his brain gets louder and louder Billy grabs Tommy’s head and concentrates. 

Mama! Help us! Mom!

From far away but still close enough, he hears a flash of recognition. 

Billy and Tommy make eye contact and grin at each other.

Mama is coming, and she will always be there for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy is a telepath who hasn’t been trained jack shit and also has had a hell of a childhood (week?) and therefore thinks of mind-reading like how we think of eyesight, as in, Billy wasn’t looking at the Hex disappearing while Tommy was, but Billy still saw it because he was listening to Tommy as Tommy saw it. He’s also projecting a ton, especially to Tommy, which is how Tommy tends to know a lot of what Billy is thinking as easily as Billy knowing what Tommy is thinking. It’s not a hivemind (between 2 people), but it’s close. Also, it would be cool if Billy just straight up couldn’t tell a difference between talking verbally and mentally. Can you tell I have a lot of “telepath who doesn’t know that’s weird” feelings?
> 
> I know Wanda probably didn’t build her house and stuff in Colorado because why would she, but I like Colorado and this is my story so canon is putty in my hands. 
> 
> Near the end there’s a lot of seeing the future overlapping with seeing the present and I HOPE I conveyed that well but if its confusing I can try to explain. 
> 
> I feel like the ending was really abrupt but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I tried. It’s in the void of AO3 now.

**Author's Note:**

> (I write my endnotes as I write the fic which is why they’re in the order that they are)
> 
> Bro these kids have had such a wackass life (week) they’re gonna be fucked when/if they come back to reality in the MCU and I love that for them. Give me the Young Avengers where Kate, Cassie, and Eli have to teach Billy, Tommy, and Teddy what Kansas is. (edit: OKAY I WROTE IT IT’S IN THE INSPIRED BY OR THE NEXT WORK IN THE SERIES)
> 
> Billy logic is scared=dissapear from reality, which like, yeah TECHNICALLY the Westview people are gone from the Hex reality, but he thinks these people are just disappearing because they’re scared and reacts accordingly
> 
> The repetition of “Billy didn’t want to be gone, Billy didn’t want Tommy to be gone” is based on how in the comics Billy repeats his spells over and over to make them happen.
> 
> Please please comment!! You will receive one free gender to do whatever you want with and a cup of tea as thanks

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [United States Antartica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912898) by [Shleapord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleapord/pseuds/Shleapord)




End file.
